Una segundad Oportunidad
by vane-chan6
Summary: Dean se da cuenta de los sentimientos por su hermano estando en el infierno, pidiendo ahi una segundad oportunidad.


**Prologo Soledad… ¿Esperanza?**

El transcurrir del tiempo puede ser realmente monótono si se lo propone, llega un determinado momento en el que ni las mas espeluznantes y crueles torturas son suficientes para dañar un alma, porque la verdadera pesadilla del infierno, por la que todos temen y se atormentan, la que causa desesperación y odio, la que vuelve locos a muchos, no es mas que la soledad misma.

Soledad…, pueden estar cortándote en cada parte de tu cuerpo, quebrando algunos de tus dedos, hasta sacando tus propios sesos y hacértelos comer e inclusive mutilar tus piernas y tus brazos, que lo que en realidad te duele y te destroza en cada centímetro de tu alma y corazón es la soledad, porque hasta el dolor mas espantoso y profundo es llevadero, si lo compartes con alguien…

Inclusive algunas noches, si es que se le pude llamar así, ya que cuando uno no recuerda la luz y calidez que alguna vez le brindo el sol, cree que siempre es de noche, que todo es oscuridad, donde no hay fe, donde no hay esperanza, donde no hay nada. En fin como decía, inclusive algunas noches un determinado pensamiento ocupaba mi mente, este me asfixiaba, me asfixiaba el al fin comprender la ironía de mi vida, todo este tiempo mi existencia fue mas miserable en vida que en el mismísimo infierno, me asfixiaba, al igual que varios de mis dedos los cuales habían sido cortados de un solo golpe, para luego introducirlos en mi boca con el afán de acabar con la poca dignidad o esperanza que tal vez, y solo tal vez aun tenia.

?Por qué esa ironía? Porque a pesar de lo que todos piensan, yo tuve anhelos y sueños como cualquier otro, nunca quise esta vida para mi hermano y mucho menos para mi. Fui como cualquier otra persona, deseaba tal vez estudiar o al menos encontrar una linda chica con quien envejecer y observar a nuestros nietos correr y jugar, tener la niñez que por afán de destino se me negó. Pero, nunca tuve aquella inquebrantable voluntad e ímpetu, para decir o exigir lo que mi corazón deseara, mi hermano Sammy, si era dueño de aquellas cualidades; mi pequeño Sammy, saben si al no le gustaba algo decía que no y punto, si algo no le parecía pedía explicaciones y daba sus opiniones aunque nadie se las pidiera, en definitiva un luchador, estoy seguro que lo heredó de nuestra madre ya que si había una palabra que podía calificar a aquella bella mujer es que era una luchadora.

Después de la muerte de nuestra madre, ese bebe redondito con sonrisa de ángel se convirtió en mi mundo, aunque mi padre estaba ahí quien realmente me acompañaba en mi dolo, era Sam… aun cuando crecimos sequio siendo así, hasta que esa misma voluntad que les mencione antes le llevo a separarse de mi.

Aun recuerdo aquella noche en que nos comunicó su decisión y como era de esperarse no dudo ni un minuto, no negare que me sentí traicionado en algunos momentos e inclusive abandonado, pero tampoco negare el orgullo que inundaba mi pecho, al enterarme que Sam, mi Sammy, aquel niño de pelo gracioso y al que enseñe a contar, entro a una de las universidades mas prestigiosas del país. Y tal vez ese orgullo fue el que me hizo darme cuenta que esto era lo correcto y lo que Sam merecía, mas que cualquier otro, por eso mientras unas escurridizas lagrimas resbalaban por mi mejillas; le deje ir sin pronunciar palabra alguna aun sabiendo que eso me destrozaría el alma.

Y fue ahí, por primera vez que comprendí algo, mi vida no valía nada sin Sam a mi lado, el era como aquel complemento mágico que indica que tu vida vale algo y no es mas que una coincidencia en este cruel y vacio interludio de experiencias llamado vida. Y aunque en ese momento me percaté de la importancia de mi pequeño hermano en mi vida, nunca sospeche que aun tras esa conclusión, había una todavía mas grande y profunda… mi vida transcurría en una perfecta monotonía…

El tiempo pasó, y fue aquella noche en la que le busque en aquel pequeño apartamento, que por primera vez en toda mi vida sentí celos, claro ahora sé que lo son porque en ese momento no los identifique, tal vez porque nunca los había sentido antes… y el motivo podía describirse así: Rubia de atributos normales y una sonrisa e actitud entre encantadora y dulce, perfecta, endemoniadamente perfecta, y esa rubia era quien tenia a mi motivo para respirar cada día, a mi Sammy…

La historia después de eso, no es un secreto para nadie, por lo que volviendo a las ironías, a partir de aquel momento Sam volvió a iluminar mi vida con su presencia, aunque un pequeño pinchazo de culpabilidad recorría mi pecho por considerar su tragedia una bendición para mi persona… no me importo…

Y es aquí donde empieza la ironía, necesite ver como le mataban frente a mi, y se desangraba en mis brazos, así como vender mi alma por él, ir al infierno, ser torturado y enfrentar la monotonía y la soledad como nunca para darme cuenta que no solo es mi hermano, es el amor de mi vida, es quien adoro oír, comer e inclusive dormir, quien con solo una sonrisa puede desestabilizar todo mi mundo y sumirme en el mayor de los cielos así como en el mayor de los infiernos y todo con su sonrisa… y esa justamente es la ironía el no haberlo comprendido en vida, hace que sea mas miserable ahi que estando en el mismísimo infierno…

Es por eso que desearía una segunda oportunidad, no importa si es para ser aceptado o rechazado, solo con estar a su lado me conformaría, solo con decirle Te Amo, seria el hombre más dichoso tanto de la tierra como del infierno, y con ese último pensamiento es como yo, Dean Winchester, desperté en una especie de caja o ataúd…

- Sam… - es la primera palabra que pronuncié al abrir los ojos…


End file.
